Snap Dragon, Heather, and Nightshade
by birdi1786
Summary: the origional "golden trio" battle through their years at hogwarts while trying to keep their real lives and school lives private, and "the lost boy" shows his colors and clears his name.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first attempt at writing for fanfic in a long time……**

**This is a Draco/ Hermione story please read and review.**

"Oh my god!!!" I breathed this has to be a joke I thought to myself "there's no way I'm a _Wi-_"

CRAAAAAAAK the envelope exploded before I could finish my thought, and as I watched the ashes fell to the floor and reassemble themselves with a glow of pale gold light it became whole again.

"Holy shit!, I'm a _**Witch**_"

I was terrified my life was as ordinary as anyone else I was in grammar school, I had just finished my summer reading list I would be starting 7th grade (I had worked but off the last two years to skip 5th and 6th grade). I don't know anything about magic it wasn't logical.

"I …. What the..." I had just noticed the second page that contained the list of school supplies I would need "where am I supposed to find all of this!!"

"Find all of what Hermione?"

"My school supplies" I replied.

"Oh those are never hard to find darling"

She laughed, she always laughed, nothing ever fazed my mother

"Not for this school." I said. and looked back at the parchment. "oh…" I gasped the bottom of the parchment had transformed into a perfect map of London and a listing was highlighted in bright green and was accompanied by instructions that read:

**The leaky cauldron, **

**When you enter you should approach the bar and present your letter to the bar Keep Tom and he will escort to into diagon alley from there you first stop should be gringots bank where you may exchange your money……**

The instructions went on to explain where to find the rest of the school supplies.

"_My god this is amazing I'm a witch I wonder how many of us there are …. "_

I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't notice my mother walk up to me

"Hermione what is that...!"

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

Tap tap Taptaptap, an owl pounded on the blue stained glass window of huge manor, inside of which slept an eleven year old cotton top.

"uggh it's too early!" he said sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and looking around his a room that would have astounded Hermione there were tomes of books lining the wall with titles like "Healing potions from rashes to red death" and "inexplicable animal behavior, manticores and you"

"oh posts here " he muttered and stood and walked to the window. Once open the owl swooped in dropped the letter on the desk he had been slumped over and swiftly flapped out again. He watched the owl flying for a moment before turning back to look at the desk that had served as hi bed "oh god what a night" he muttered after a moment and looked down at himself. His clothes were wrinkled and he knew his hair couldn't be much better "_I better clean myself up before father sees me like this .." _ he closed his eyes and concentrated as he ran his hands down his chest and through his hair.

" _that better" _ he thought as he looked down at himself again and saw that his clothes were perfectly pressed. He sighed and picked up the letter and looked at the crest on the front

"Hogwarts" he said with just a trace of a smirk on his face.

"_Well at least mother will be pleased" _ he thought as he walked out of the room and down the stairs for breakfast stopping briefly to check his reflection in the mirror to make sure he was entirely presentable before presenting the letter to his father.

The dining room was massive and elegant the great table in the center of the room was of darkest ebony and carved with strange symbols and animals. At one end sat a beautiful women her bright blond hair was tied back in a tight bun and her piercing blue eyes were focused on the man who sat opposite her. He was tall and impressive, impeccably dressed with the cold white hair not unlike that of the boy his cold grey eyes were tearing through a unique paper who's pictures danced about the page.

"_he's upset, wonderful …. Just what I wanted to do, bring him more bad news" _

Ahem the young boy coughed nosily

"Father I…. I received my letter today." He said softly. quickly glancing at his mother for support he handed the letter to his father and waited.

"Hogwarts …. " the man said coldly as he raised his cold piercing grey eyes onto his son "Well I guess it's better than nothing ."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and ****review!**** This chapter is better I Promise **

August 18th

"_Well there it is The Leaky Cauldron…." _ I thought to myself as I stood in front of the dark tavern that was the portal to my future.

My parents were a good fifty feet from me mumbling under their breath to one another with a panicked look on their faces, it had taken me all day to convince them to take me to London (actually I had threatened to hitchhike, which scared them more then the thought of my being a witch) .

I took and a deep breath and pushed open the door I barely heard the bells tingle as the door shut (or I would have noticed they were actually little metal dragons that chimed when the door closed) behind me as I walked to the bar. There was an ancient man standing behind the counter drying a glass. I paused and looked over my shoulder to see where my parents had gotten off to they weren't inside so I assumed they had gotten a phone call or they were arguing again. I sighed and turned back to the bar.

The man there was staring at me with watery blue eyes and as I realized he wasn't holding the glass at all It was hanging in midair and a rag was wiping the inside. I stood there with my mouth open for a moment.

The man chuckled warmly and said "Ahh you must be a new which, first year at Hogwarts eh?" I stared at him blankly, stunned as I was quickly noticing all the things that were wrong in my new surroundings: there was a rag whipping down the bar by itself, an older woman sitting at the far end of the bar wearing a hat with a stuffed vulture on it that was _talking! _to the boy with her. The mirror behind the bar was showing the front of the man facing me and the fronts of the people at the table just in front of the bar _with their backs to it._

"My name is Tom and I'll take you into the alley, but first my lady you might want to collect your parents I'm sure they're worrying after you" he said interrupting my amazed and terrified thoughts. My mind snapped back to reality as I thought about what he said "But sir they were…." _where were they _ I thought as I looked over my shoulder at the window outside I could see my parents they were both arguing and had pained looks on their faces. "They cannot see the bar my lady.." he said and smiled widely revealing an absolute lack of teethe. (Later I would laugh when I realized the lack of teethe never impeded his speech.)

He walked me outside and we gathered my parents, Tom explained to my parents about Hogwarts as we walked through the tavern and out to back patio where he pulled out a stick from is apron and tapped the wall and as we watched a doorway appeared in the solid stone. My parents and I both gasped at the street we saw before us, as Tom directed us to Gringots left us at the portal.

_ "Oh my god this place is amazing I never dreamed there were witches and wizards, much less a community of them right here in London_ "I thought as we walked in silence through the streets of Diagon Alley. My parents were warming up to the idea of my being a witch though they were still extremely surprised the friendliness of the people and their willingness to help us was slowly winning them over.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖ

As the earliest rays of the sun filtered through the blue stained glass into a sprawling manor a young boy paced back and forth in the foyer awaiting his parents

_It's the eighteenth……… It's the eighteenth mother said today would be important ……….. Psychics…… I hate psychics why do I have to see this woman._

"Draco you're up early…" her voice was like a harp soft and gentle, sometimes.

"We're not leaving for another few hours, are you nervous?"

Narcissa giggled slightly at her son he had always been the spitting image of his father in likeness and in manner but there was a slight difference for all the rumors and tragedies in his life her husband had away favored daylight Draco simply didn't from infancy he had preferred the darkness it had been almost impossible to get him to sleep especially if it had been a full moon like last night …. He was born on a full moon …

"Were you up all night again Draco darling." she said

_Of course I was, I never sleep during a full moon I can't she knows that why is she being so polite…_

"No mother I slept a little," I lied smiling at my mother hoping she would let it go.

It had always been a point of contention between him and his family.

"And no I'm not nervous I just woke up early." He added as a side note

_I'm not nervous I just hate going to see this woman she may not have read me but something bad always seems to happen when she reads one them it can't help me … It can't hurt me they wouldn't let her do that …… would they._

"It's not going to hurt darling" my mother said as if she'd read my mind, she was good at that. Sometimes I thought she could read my mind and other time she was completely clueless.

"you've got nothing to worry about, its tradition in my family you know that just like the potion on your eleventh birthday and the Bondage ceremony you'll take when you're a thirteen darling. Trust me it won't be bad I consult her a lot and without her you wouldn't have survived … and don't you forget it."

She said that a lot _and don't you forget it. _Like they would ever let me forget anything.

A few hours passed I sat and feigned studying a book on nonverbal spells, one I had read dozens of times and almost memorized

She sat opposite me and watched me it was her favorite past time …..

So when the grandfather clock struck 8 it was no surprise that I was anxious to get away from my mother I would be so happy to be at Hogwarts they couldn't watch me there.

_what did they expect to see do they think I'm going to burst into flame if they looked away?._

My father came down and we all walked to the fire in silence pretty much thinking the same thing.

"_What would Clarissa Say?"_

ЖЖЖЖЖЖ

The smell of incense hit him as he came through the fire with his mother as they paused and waited for his father.

Across the room an ancient women sat at table dealing

_Playing cards what the hell is she doing with playing cards _

"Sit Draco" _I'm not a dog …. _

"I never said you were just sit I know you don't want to be here and we will get this done quickly"

She said irritably, I always forgot she could read minds I don't know why. As I sat down, she grabbed my hands and her 6 inch nails sank into my sleeve.

She closed her eyes and began to hum

_She is humming….. She never does that with mother or father why is she smiling she shouldn't be smiling she hates my family she thinks we're horrible people murderers she calls them and…_

"Ha ha hmmmmm oh Draco you blessed child today you will run into a bush with purple flowers muggle banking and two of your greatest friends inside a gold galeon"

_WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer and this applies to all of it I own nothing I can't even claim the plot without jk there would be nothing!!**

**Well this is chapter three I think its better then the last there will be more action!!!! Please read and review any criticism will do. **** Enjoy!**

August 18th cont….

"Ha ha hmmmmm oh Draco you blessed child today you will run into a bush with purple flowers muggle banking and two of your greatest friends inside a gold galleon."

_WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN_

"You're supposed to tell his future, not give us dribble "

Lucius growled as stalked toward the ancient women who sat opposite his young, son fear welling inside him as he glared at her and leaned down nose to nose with her and said in a deadly whisper that made his son recoil next to him

"Tell us something we can use."

"I will tell him what I wish to tell him but as long as you and your wife are in my presence I'll tell him nothing more" she said smiling up into my Lucius's scowling face.

_Shit … they're not going to leave me hear with her they never leave me alone never! ….. I've been under lock and key my entire life my siblings are hid away somewhere in our home no one even knows they were born and she thinks they're going to leave me alone with __**her**__!_

"besides nothing I tell you can help him, especially if you continue to shelter him the way you "

"YOU TOLD US TO TEACH AND PROTECT HIM OR WE WOULD LOSE HIM" Lucius roared interrupting the aged psychic. "AND –"

"AND NOW I'M TELLING YOU TO STOP" the tiny women bellowed back. "NOW SIT!"

Lucius paused for a second and glared at the woman, and with a reassuring glance from his wife he returned to his seat in the back of the room.

"Now that's better" said as she stood up and wobbled to a cabinet behind where she had been sitting and pulled out a bottle and two glass and poured clear liquid into them. She sipped from one glass and smiled before turning back to the young boy still seated at the table.

He sat staring at her not knowing what to make of the situation, dozens of thoughts were coursing through his mind and a small amount of hope was starting to creep into them as well.

_Maybe things will go back to the way they used to be ….. Maybe they'll let me leave the house alone _

…_..I could make some friends for once …read a book for fun ….. Maybe even play a game of quiditch with real people not enchanted shrubbery…. Maybe….._

He barely noticed when she laid his glass before him.

"Drink this young one, then give me your had so I may see" she said smiling as she sat down across from him

_Oh boy, what the hell did she put in my cup…… its clear it doesn't smell like anything maybe it's just water and she's just screwing with me they do that right…. Ok she's staring at me why are women always staring at me … I know why they stare at my dad but I'm eleven ……. Shit here goes nothing _

He thought as he picked up the glass and knocked it back like a shot and stuck out his hand like he was going to be cuffed ant hauled off to Azkaban.

Clarissa took his hand doing her best to stifle a giggle, the boy still hadn't opened his eyes.

She closed her eyes and ran her thin frail fingers over his palms and began to hum.

_Why is she humming ….. This is getting a little weird even for her …. I guess this isn't so bad the liquidy stuff tasted like pears and alcohol actually pretty good … he he pears I like pears its fun to say pearrrrrrrrrs kind a like prrrrrrrrrrr he he oh shit the room is spinning…… why is the room sprinning.._

The boy began to sway to the elder woman's humming and suddenly fell out of his chair completely onto a pile of pillows that had appeared under his chair.

ЖЖЖЖЖ

AN

Obviously this isn't finished I need to get it up

I plan to finish it in the next few days Please read and review I'm still trying to get a beta sorry


End file.
